The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of petunia, botanically known as a Petunia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jam Plumein’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in February 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘Jam Bluintwo’, a blue-flowered proprietary petunia plant (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/369,365) with dark veins, while the male parent was ‘Revolution Pinkvein’, a pink-flowered commercial petunia plant (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,341) with dark veins.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Jul. 19, 2005, in Switzerland on Sep. 16, 2005 and with the European Union on Sep. 28, 2005.